Mistletoe
by imdoingthiswhy
Summary: Ryan and Esposito are in a betting mood. Castle, Beckett, Ryan, Esposito, and Captain Gates. I like Gates, but this was written last year (Finished too late to be a season appropriate post)when she was new and not making herself popular.


Mistletoe

In spite of Gates' normal, sour attitude, the detectives at the twelfth strung decorations and put a small Christmas tree in the break room the week before Christmas.

Beckett's team, in order to have Christmas Day off, was working the day before Christmas. Ryan and Esposito, always in a betting mood, came in early on Christmas Eve and hung mistletoe in several strategic locations, placing bets on how long it would take to get Castle and Beckett under one of the sprigs of berries, as well as whether there would or wouldn't be a kiss and whether it would or wouldn't be on the lips. When Beckett came in, the two men shared a conspiratorial smile. When Castle came in with a small armload of gifts to put under the tree, they were practically exploding in anticipation, immediately seeing their chance.

"You didn't bring coffee this morning," Esposito observed, leaning on the doorway so he was effectively blocking Castle's exit from the break room. "Maybe you better make one for Beckett while you're in there."

Meanwhile, Ryan approached Beckett's desk, mentioning that Castle had come in with his hands full of gifts…and no coffee. "You might want to get some yourself if you're getting edgy," he told her with a smile. "Wouldn't want a lack of caffeine to ruin your Christmas spirit."

Beckett laughed and pushed away from her desk, actually feeling some Christmas spirit this year, and she agreed. As she stood and turned to go to the break room, she missed seeing the eager look on Ryan's face. Esposito, still standing near the doorway, allowed her just far enough inside to be standing under the mistletoe, while Ryan stood outside the door to make it harder for her to leave.

"I think Castle's already making your coffee, boss," he offered, pointing a thumb in Castle's direction.

"Yep. Coming right up," Castle answered, putting the finishing touches on their coffees.

Ryan started some small talk with Kate, and Esposito took advantage of the distraction to ease over to Castle and whisper, "Hey, bro', looks like Beckett's under the mistletoe."

Castle glanced up surreptitiously and walked toward the door, surprising Beckett by leaning in and kissing her quickly on the lips before holding out her coffee. They both hoped he had pulled it off in a way that didn't let the boys know they kissed pretty often now.

"You can't shoot me. It's tradition," he said with his best mischievous smile, pointedly looking up at the mistletoe and holding his own cup up in that direction, almost as if toasting to it.

Regaining her composure, she looked up and suddenly understood the whole situation.

"Don't think I don't know you planned this," Kate snarked at the other two detectives, who were grinning from ear to ear. "You'll pay," she threatened, turning and stalking back to her desk, but she wasn't able to stop the smile they couldn't see from behind her.

"So, who won?" Castle asked, knowing the boys well.

"Me," Ryan answered. "Two out of three."

He and Castle bumped fists before Castle went and settled in beside Beckett's desk.

"Wonder if there's mistletoe anywhere else," he speculated hopefully.

"Probably," Beckett answered dryly, getting back to work. "I have the feeling the elves were busy this morning."

They talked now and then while she intermittently worked on finishing the file for the case they had closed the night before. Castle carried his part of the conversation when she talked and sat playing games on his phone otherwise. Now and then, he glanced around to find Esposito and Ryan looking pleased with themselves and Gates doing a great imitation of the Grinch.

A little after one o'clock, gifts distributed, and miraculously, no calls coming in, most of the detectives were leaving the precinct, the night shift volunteering to take over. Castle offered Beckett a ride home, and she accepted. As the boys joined them on the way to the elevator, Gates stood just inside the doorway of the break room, a mug emblazoned with a badge and the word "Captain" in her hand. The less-than-loved captain turned toward them with the same all-business facial expression as usual, but actually said something that might be construed as a holiday parting of sorts.

"I dare you," Esposito whispered with a grin, knowing how Castle and the captain felt about one another. He was watching Castle, expecting a snort of disgust.

Castle stopped and stared back for a moment, then smiled, taking up the challenge. He had the feeling the captain wasn't quite as bad as they originally thought, but he wasn't pushing the unpopular and vastly unproven theory yet. He walked to the door, leaned and kissed Gates on the cheek, said, "Merry Christmas, Captain," and pointed above her head. Then he quickly made his escape.

There was a firm "Hmmpf!" behind him as he left.

Not a word was said until they were on the way down in the elevator, everyone staring at Castle in awe.

"She has nice, soft cheeks, Castle commented.

Esposito broke the group's stunned silence with, "Geez, Castle! I don't know whether to worship your intestinal fortitude or just…throw up."

Everyone laughed at the break in the shocked silence. After a round of holiday wishes in the parking garage, they went their separate ways, Rick opening his car door for Beckett.

"I could arrange for more mistletoe," he said flirtatiously, leaning in her direction.

She reached up and covered his mouth with her hand. "Not before you wash those lips, Writer-boy. I am so _not_ kissing the captain," she answered, laughing as she got in the car.

"Are you still coming over for Christmas? You won't back out, will you?" he asked as he slid into the driver's seat.

"No. I'm spending the morning with my dad, but I'll be there at two." She looked across at him and asked playfully. "Is there mistletoe at your loft?"

"There will be by tomorrow," he answered glancing back at her with a smile, "and freshly washed lips."


End file.
